Total Drama Rankdown - Round Six
Order *Matt (Nominating) *Mr. E *Epic *Jax *Toad *CK *Duke *Dyna *Bruno *OHF Nominations As the mastermind of this rankdown, I like to think that everyone I nominate is "controversial". If you tell me otherwise, I'll cut you. *'Alejandro (TDWT) - SAVED' *'Alejandro (TDAS) - SAVED' *'Beardo (TDPI) - SAVED' *'Beth (TDI) - OUT' *'Blaineley (TDWT) - SAVED' *'Bridgette (TDI) - OUT' *'Courtney (TDAS) - OUT' *'Dawn (TDRI) - OUT' *'Eva (TDI) - OUT' *'Ezekiel (TDWT) - SAVED' *'Izzy (TDI) - SAVED' *'Leshawna (TDI)' *'Leshawna (TDA) - SAVED' *'Heather (TDI) - OUT' *'Noah (TDI) - OUT' *'Rodney (TDPI) - OUT' *'Samey (TDPI) - SAVED' *'Sky (TDPI) - OUT' And remember, #powermovesonlybitches Love, Matt Eliminations #51 - Beth - TDI - 16th Place (sorry) Eh, I like TDI Beth but I think she's just really underused here. It's unfortunate because I think Beth could definitely be a good character if used better, but here they just kinda cast her aside other than her big moment which admittedly was pretty good, but it could've been much better had they actually built up to it instead of just kinda randomly throwing it into play. Also the whole tiki curse thing was stupid and they would've been much better to just eliminate her in episode nine where she actually shined and just booted Cody in episode ten or something instead of just making her a walking prop in her boot who did nothing. Saving Beardo because I want to. #50- Noah (TDI, 22nd) oops sorry @Toad Anyway I'm cutting TDI Noah because he's insanely overrated, I think TDWT Noah is overrated too, but TDI Noah barely did anything. He just sat and was UTR til his boot where he was a bit less UTR and then went home. And I know a bunch of people will save him, so I'm cutting him now before he can randomly last way longer than he needs too. Saving Alejandro- TDAS because he's a g.od #49 Dawn (TDRI, 11th Place) Yeah, yeah, controversial and such. The thing is I don't think she's necessarily the worst character left, but if I don't take her out now then she's never gonna go because EVERYONE adores her. <.> Dawn was solidly okay during TDRI and most people only like her for her potential... potential that was never realized in the actual show. Seriously I can't in good conscience let her go any longer than this. Saving Samey (TDPI) :* -Jax #48 - Bridgette (TDI, 10th Place) Sorry, Bruno :( (at least I didn't cut TDI Heather tho) The thing is, these were all tragic noms, so I was going to earn the ire of somebody no matter who I cut, unless it was Zeke or Rodney, and lol @the idea of that happening. Bridgette is a good character in TDI, really. She's nice, and I liked her plot with Geoff because their relationship is actually great. She's not the most interesting character but the writers noticed that and they put her into the background more (unlike some other uninteresting characters) so I can just appreciate her as a likable side character. I'm saving TDI Izzy. Rodney and Zeke are probably going to get cut, yeah, but it's the only Izzy left and she is my absolute favorite from TDI, so I can't risk anything. --Toad or Toady just not Toadgamer80! #47. Eva (TDI, 23rd/12th) alol @ Eva in this season she starts out as this really tough girl who FREAKS OUT when most high Heather steals her MP3 player and I probably wouldn't be eliminating her if her iconic return never happened basically she just comes back with this VENDETTA against recently cut-from-the-rankdown Bridgette and she is NOT taking any of her sass Eva emerges as this OTTNN force who mauls Sasquatchanakwa but is defeated by the queen TDI Leshawna (who I would be saving if I didn't need to protect an unpopular favorite) in the log rolling game and then gets out like 592857-2 because Duncan votes for Heather No Pain, No Game is still a 10/10 episode but Eva doesn't need to go any farther roffle saving Blaineley bc she's Bae-nerific much love, CK #46. Courtney (TDAS, 5th) Honestly, my hate for Courtney reached its peak this season. From the misplacement on the teams to her being completely out of character in her boot episode by voting herself off, Courtney was an overall dissapointment and bitch this season. Saving TDI Leshawna. ''' #45. Rodney (TDPI, 11th Place) So Toad voted out what's probably one of my faves and yeah, I'm going to have to return that. but really the idea of Rodney making it this far is...really weird to me, considering most people don't seem to like him. He was an interesting twist on the whole nerd-being-in-love-all-the-time thing that TD had done like twice before him, and I guess he's a pretty unique character, really, but in general he annoyed me a lot, especially during his final episode. idk it's complicated to explain what's good about him and what's bad. he's probably TDPI's most polarizing character, really. but, at the heart of every character is a gimmick, and his gimmick got super old super fast. Bye (wow that was confusing) Saving '''TDWT Ezekiel because he's hilarious and so was Chris's hate-boner for him. #44. Sky (TDPI, 2nd/1st Place) I really liked Sky but those noms kinda suck so yeah. Saving TDA Leshawna because she might go soon and I liked her a lot. #43. Heather (TDI) This kills me SO much, TDI Heather is possibly my favorite incarnation of her, next to TDWT Heather. But Heather has every incarnation in, and let's be honest she's probably winning this rankdown anyways. I just think TDWT Alejandro is underrated. Saving TDWT Alejandro obviously.